Don't Promise
by KCEstel
Summary: ONE SHOT. 15 years have past since Faramir was born. Now Isildur's Bane is found and Faramir is sent a dream with a message. He also dreams about his brother's death on the quest. Will the brothers still seperate?


**A/N; **

--- This story is a follow on from _Looking Through Your Eyes_. It can be read on its own or along with the other story.

---- This story is **AU**.

--- The age difference between the brothers is 15 years as opposed to 5.

--- Set just before Boromir leaves for Rivendell for the Council.

* * *

**_Don't Promise_**

"Fari?" asked Boromir, poking his head around his brother's bedroom door. The copper-haired teenager looked up from his desk where he was writing a history essay. Upon seeing his brother he threw down his quill and ran to the man.

"Boromir!" he exclaimed as he found himself wrapped in his brother's arms. "You're back!" Gondor's thirty-year-old Captain-General smiled and tousled Faramir's untidy hair.

"Father thought it would a nice surprise if I fetched you for dinner," said Boromir, releasing the boy.

Faramir's jaw dropped. "What time is it?" he asked.

"An hour past sunset," replied Boromir.

"No wonder I was hungry!"

"Yes, well now we can rectify that," smiled Boromir and steered his brother out of the room.

Dinner that night was held in Denethor's personal chambers. When Boromir and Faramir arrived, he stood and embraced Boromir and tousled Faramir's hair.

"Lose yourself in another novel, Faramir?" asked his father as they sat down.

"Not this time, Father," replied the youngster. "I was concentrating on the history essay for Master Carnir."

"Oh?" asked Denethor, breaking off a leg of chicken. "What is this essay about?"

"Fall of Númenor," answered Faramir, before taking a mouthful of vegetable.

"I remember doing that essay. So would half the guard!" exclaimed Boromir. "Doesn't he know about anything else? It's Númenor this, Númenor that, with him!"

"Now Boromir, the Númenorions were the founders of Gondor. It is important you learn about your forefathers," chided Denethor.

"He's obsessed," muttered Boromir into his goblet. Faramir laughed slightly while Denethor scowled.

The conversation soon changed to the effort in Ithilien and Osgiliath. Military matters held no interest to Faramir (why would they, he was only fifteen) so he sat in silence, simply enjoying being in the company of both his father and brother at the same time.

It wasn't until Faramir fell asleep that Boromir and Denethor stopped their conversation. Both smiled gently at the boy. Denethor reached out a hand and brushed Faramir's copper fringe from his eyes while Boromir stood up.

"I think Carnir's essay has worn the little cub out," said Denethor. Boromir nodded and moved around the table. He scooped the sleeping boy into his arms and Faramir nestled into the warmth. Denethor stood and kissed son's forehead.

"Sleep well, my little one. May nothing unpleasant disturb your dreams," he whispered. Boromir smiled at his father and left the chambers.

* * *

Unfortunately, Denethor's words had not held Faramir's nightmares at bay. He lay restlessly in his bed. No sooner had one dream ended than he was catapulted headlong into another. Boromir had heard his baby brother's restless moaning and decided to investigate. 

As he pushed open the door to Faramir's room, the boy gave a anguished cry. "_Boromir_!" The man opened the door wider and hurried to Faramir's side. The young boy was thrashing around under his covers, trying to escape something but was obviously unable to do so.

"_Boromir_!" cried the child again, still caught in the nightmares. Boromir instinctively reached out to his brother, taking hold of his shoulders.

"Fari wake up!" called Boromir, shaking Faramir's shoulders. The boy continued to thrash around and was becoming more and more distressed.

"Fari please wake up!" called Boromir again, beginning to panic. Faramir's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath, staring around in fear.

"Boromir?" he asked, not sure if his eyes were telling the truth.

"The one and only," replied Boromir, sweeping Faramir's hair from his face. Faramir threw himself at Boromir and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. Boromir, after getting over his shock at his brother's reaction, wrapped his own arms around the boy and hugged him back.

When he realised that Faramir was clinging to him as though his life depended upon it, Boromir grew concerned. He pulled away, extracting a yelp from Faramir, and held the boy at arm's length,

"Fari, what's wrong?" he asked. Faramir pulled his knees up to his chest and shook his head.

"Fari, I heard you cry out my name. Twice. I saw you thrashing around. The only time that happens it when you have a vision," pressed the warrior. Faramir shook his head again and screwed his eyes up. Boromir sighed.

'_Sometimes it is easier to command the army,_' he thought.

"Faramir, please tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. Tell me what you saw," whispered the man, reaching out a hand to his baby brother, brushing away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

"I saw…" began Faramir. "I saw the eastern sky turn black but in the west there was still light. A voice seemed to be speaking to me. It said…It said…" Faramir swallowed. Boromir watched him patiently. It was always painful for Faramir to recount what he had seen in visions, especially when they were dark.

"…'_Seek for the sword that was broken. In Imladris it dwells. There shall be counsels taken, stronger than Morgul spells. There shall be shown a token, that doom is near at hand. For Isildur's bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand._' Then I saw…I saw…" Faramir tightened his grip around his legs, ducked his head and began rocking back and forth.

"Shush, Fari. You're OK," murmured Boromir, bringing Faramir's face back up so that their eyes met. "What else did you see?"

"I saw you fall," whispered Faramir. Boromir paled slightly. He reached out and pulled Faramir on to his knee and wrapped him securely in his arms. Faramir twisted his arms around Boromir's neck and began to sob into the older man's shoulder.

"Hush, little cub," whispered Boromir as he ran his hand up and down his little brother's back, skipping subconsciously to the nickname he had used for his brother when he was younger. "I'm right here. It was just a dream."

"It…It seemed so real," choked Faramir into Boromir's shoulder.

"Dreams usually do, cub. But then in the light of day they seem silly and inane," comforted Boromir. Faramir seemed to calm down, but Boromir being Boromir knew that something was the matter.

"Fari, what else is wrong?" he asked. Faramir shook his head and tried to hide in Boromir's shoulder.

"Fari, I know there something wrong. What is it?" Faramir lifted his head from Boromir's shoulder and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"It's not the first time," whispered Faramir.

"What?" asked Boromir, shocked.

"I dreamt about it before," replied Faramir.

"How many times?" demanded Boromir, sounding slightly harsher than he intended.

"Four times," whispered Faramir.

"Oh Fari," muttered Boromir. "You know you should tell Father or myself when you have a vision. How often have you dreamt about me dying?"

"Just tonight," muttered Faramir.

"Cub…"

"I'm telling the truth," exclaimed Faramir.

"Well, I not going anywhere for the next month. Come, lie back down and go to sleep. I'll stay with you," Boromir smiled gently. "Let me keep your nightmares away."

Faramir looked up at his brother feeling slightly ashamed for becoming so emotional over a dream. "You don't have to," he muttered.

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" smiled Boromir, curling up around his little cub.

"Thank you," whispered Faramir and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Fari, have you spoken to father about your vision?" asked Boromir. 

It was four days later and Faramir had not had another vision in that time. For the moment, life for the two sons of Denethor was peaceful. Boromir was on a months leave from the military and other than his studies from nine till one everyday, Faramir was free as well. At the moment the two brothers were wandering through the lower levels of Minas Tirith, enjoying the atmosphere of the market

"No," replied Faramir. "And I don't plan to."

"Faramir…" began Boromir.

"I can't Boromir. I know what it means. The weapon of the Enemy has been found, _Isildur's Bane_. Shadow grows in the east but hope still lingers in the far west. I asked Carnir about Imladris. It's an Elven Haven in the West of the mountains. If I tell Father, he will send you there, to the council," replied Faramir.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Boromir. Faramir shook his head but did not offer any further response.

"Fari, I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what the matter is," reasoned Boromir, taking hold of Faramir's shoulder. "I told you I am going anywhere for a month at least. Not even Father could make me leave."

"I'm afraid," whispered Faramir.

"Of what?" asked Boromir. Faramir looked up into his brother's sea-green eyes.

"Of losing you," replied Faramir and blinked as tears began to sting his own cobalt-blue eyes. "I watched you die that night. I can't let you go,"

"I told you," muttered Boromir as he drew his baby brother into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere. Father can help you with your visions. That might even be away to stop them, or at least reduce their effect on you."

Finally Faramir nodded. "I will tell him after dinner. I promise."

"Good," stated Boromir, draping an arm around Faramir's shoulders. "Now little one, I just happen to know a stall which sells the best honey cakes in Middle-Earth. Come on."

Together the brothers moved through the crowds, heading for the confectionary stalls.

* * *

Later that night Boromir knocked on Faramir's door. He had just been speaking to Denethor. Faramir had told him of his vision, both of them. Denethor had been intrigued by the verse Faramir had been sent, but terrified of the one in which Faramir described Boromir's death. Denethor had discussed the visions at great length with Boromir and had ordered his eldest son to attend the council in Imladris. Now Boromir had to explain to his brother that he was to break his promise. 

"Fari are you in there?" asked Boromir, pushing the door open slightly. The sight that greeted him was too familiar.

"_Faramir_!" Boromir exclaimed and ran to the thrashing teenager's side. He took hold of his shoulders and shook him violently. "Faramir! Wake up!" he cried as Faramir's body jerked sharply. "Faramir!"

The copper-haired youth woke with an anguished cry of terror and Boromir pulled him into a tight embrace. Faramir burst into tears again and sobbed unrestrainedly into his brother's shoulder, the material of Boromir's tunic quickly becoming soaked through.

"Hush, it's alright, it was just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you," whispered Boromir, rocking the terrified child back and forth, rubbing small circles on the small of his back.

"I…I…saw you…die!" cried Faramir, clinging to Boromir for dear life.

"I'm right here little cub," replied Boromir. "Right here."

'_But for how much longer?'_ asked a traitorous voice in Boromir's head. _'You promised that you would not leave him for a month at least and that nothing would make you leave his side. Now you are going to Imladris and abandoning him!'_

'Be quiet!' argued back Boromir, as he continued to sooth the youth. 'I didn't ask to be sent. I don't want to go. I am needed here. Father wants the weapon, he should go himself.'

'_But why didn't you tell him so?'_ asked the voice.

'No one argues with the Steward' replied Boromir.

'_So you will willing abandon your brother who is not yet out of childhood! You are needed more here than in Imladris.'_

"I told you I don't want to go!" exclaimed Boromir. Faramir looked up sharply, his tears still flowing down his cheeks, and Boromir instantly realised that he had said the last statement out loud.

"Go where?" asked Faramir. Boromir looked down at the child but could not bring himself to answer.

"Boromir, where don't you want to go?" asked Faramir, shoving himself out of Boromir's embrace.

"To the council," muttered Boromir, not able to look at his brother.

"The council?" asked Faramir, confused. Then it dawned on him and anger flowed through him. "You said you weren't going to leave me!"

"Fari, I didn't ask to go. Father order me to go," replied Boromir.

"I should never have told anyone! You promised you weren't going to leave me!" exclaimed Faramir loudly, standing up. "You promised!" he whispered.

"Fari…" began Boromir.

"I trusted you. You said that you wouldn't leave me and you're abandoning me."

"Faramir, please believe me. I want to stay here more than anything but Father has ordered me to go to Imladris," begged Boromir.

"Get out," snarled the teenager. Boromir sighed and stood up. He moved to the door and then stopped.

"I leave in the morning," he informed the child and slid out into the corridor, closing the door with a click.

Faramir stood staring at the spot where his brother had been standing, tears pricking his eyes again.

'_You're letting him go!'_ exclaimed a voice in Faramir's head.

'He's already made up his mind,' replied Faramir.

'_He would change it for you. You know he would,'_ replied the voice.

'Not when Father gives him an order.'

'_You didn't even try,'_ retorted the voice.

"Shut up!" cried Faramir and fell to his knees, sobs racking his body. He hugged himself tightly and rocked back and forth on his knees, his tears splashing onto his clothes and the stone floor.

The young boy stayed like that for the rest of the night, unable to sleep, terrified of watching his beloved brother fall again.

* * *

In the morning Boromir was standing saddling up his horse, attaching blankets and his weapons to the saddle, when Faramir came and found him. 

"Boromir?" asked Faramir, and Boromir was startled by both the boy's dishevelled appearance and to hear him sound so timid.

"Hey cub," replied Boromir, smiling slightly as he fastened a buckle on the saddle.

"I…I want to say I'm sorry," muttered Faramir, his cheeks flushing slightly and hanging his head. Boromir stopped preparing his horse and reached out a hand to his brother's face.

"You have nothing to apologise for," muttered Boromir, walking towards the youth.

"Yes I do," argued Faramir. "I shouted at you, I accused you of breaking your promise. I know you wouldn't do that if you had your choice. You have to go."

"You're still scared aren't you?" murmured Boromir. Faramir nodded and then found himself embraced in his brother's arms.

"I'll come back," whispered Boromir, tucking his brother's copper hair behind his ear. "I might have broken my promise about staying here with you, but I promise…"

Faramir shook his head violently against Boromir's shoulder. "Don't promise. Please. I need you to come back, just don't make a promise you might not keep."

"OK," whispered Boromir. He withdrew and smiled at his brother. "I'll come back, just make sure you're here for me when I do."

"Yes, Boromir," muttered Faramir and smiled weakly. Boromir brushed Faramir's fringe from his forehead and kissed the skin.

"I love you," whispered Faramir and embraced his brother one last time.

"I love you too, cub," replied Boromir returning the embrace.

He released the boy and mounted his horse. "I'll be back before you know it," he said before kicking the animal into a cantor, the silver edge of his shield glinting in the morning sunlight.

**

* * *

Response to _Looking Through Your Eyes _reviewers; **

**_Sakura123;_ **A student flat is accommodation provided by a university for their students during the semester. Mine is freezing, hence the use for the flames. Yes it's British - I'm a Scot. I'm glad you liked my story. How did this one compare?**_lotrroxmysox;_**Hands off, they're mine! Glad you liked it.

**_liz;_** This is entirely your fault. Well yours and my flatmate's. She saw your review and made the suggestion of how it may progress if I wanted it to. Idea got stuck in head and if you're reading this, you have read the result. Good? Bad? Wanna flame me?

**_Sandi;_** I said it was AU! But I'm glad you liked it all the same. Right, the fates of the other three children - child two was still born, child three was miscarried and child four was born healthy enough to survive but contracted pneumonia and died within two weeks. Curiosity satisfied? How was this story?

**_spiritstllionofthecimarro;_ **Thank you. The inspiration came from the fact that Faramir means 'jewel of the hunt' and in LOTRs he is a champion archer. Shame this tale wasn't as cute. What did you think?

**_Braidless Baka;_** Cheers. Maybe I should have let you read this one before I posted it. How did this one compare?


End file.
